The invention is in the field of optical telecommunications, and more particularly, pertains to upgrading an in-service wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical communication system including a pair of optical line terminals (OLTs) that reside in the same office and are part of separate WDM networks to form an all optical pass-through from the line side of one OLT of the pair to the line side of the other OLT of the pair.
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is an approach for increasing the capacity of existing fiber optic networks. A WDM system employs plural optical signal channels, each channel being assigned a particular channel wavelength. In a WDM system optical signal channels are generated, multiplexed to form an optical signal comprised of the individual optical signal channels, transmitted over a single waveguide, and demultiplexed such that each channel wavelength is individually routed to a designated receiver.
In typical wavelength division multiplexing systems all wavelengths are constrained to pass through from a source optical node to a predetermined sink optical node.
In view of the above it is an aspect of the invention to selectively pass-through, add or drop individual wavelengths at selected optical nodes.
It is another aspect of the invention to utilize optical line terminals having all-optical pass-through interfaces that provide for continued transmission of optical signals without any intervening electro-optical conversion, and to connect two optical line terminals back-to-back at their respective pass-through interfaces to provide an optical path from the line side interface of the first optical line terminal to the line side interface of the second optical line terminal.
It is yet another aspect of the invention to utilize optical line terminals having a multiplexer/demultiplexer including one or more stages for inputting/outputting individual wavelengths or bands of a predetermined number of wavelengths, or a combination of bands and individual wavelengths.
It is a further aspect of the invention to utilize the optical line terminals to support complex mesh network structures while permitting growth of an in-service network without disrupting network service.
It is yet a further aspect of the invention to provide a wavelength division multiplexed optical communication system including a plurality of optical line terminals, each having a line interface and an all-optical pass-through interface including a plurality of pass-through optical ports and each also including a plurality of local optical ports and an optical multiplexer/demultiplexer for multiplexing/demultiplexing transmitted/received wavelengths. The optical multiplexer/demultiplexer may include one or more stages for inputting/outputting individual wavelengths or bands of a predetermined number of wavelengths, or a combination of bands and individual wavelengths, with at least one of the pass-through optical ports of one of the optical line terminals being connected to at least one of the pass-through optical ports of another optical line terminal to form an optical path from the line side interface of the one of the optical line terminals to the line side interface of the another optical line terminal.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the following detailed description.